1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system and method for managing playlists of digital content.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The volume of digital content (e.g., music, movies, videos, television shows, etc.) available to consumers continues to grow exponentially. Concurrently, identifying specific content that matches the preferences of individual users has become increasingly difficult. Even more challenging is discovering and recommending content that universally appeals to the tastes and preferences of a group of users.
As an example, a group of friends may get together, each of which provides a playlist of their favorite music. While it may be likely that some of the playlist selections will appeal to everyone in the group, it is just as likely that some selections will not. As another example, individual members of an online group may have each provided a playlist of streaming videos for the group to view together. Just as in the music playlist example, some selections may be universally liked, but it is doubtful that each video will be equally liked by everyone in the group. In fact, it is entirely possible that some videos will only be liked by the individual that provided it.
Current approaches to identifying a user's digital content preferences include simply matching previous playlists compiled by the user. Other, more sophisticated, approaches include projects such as Pandora® which analyzes a user's content selections and then perform predictive analytics operations to recommend similar content. However, no current approach provides the ability to generate a playlist of digital content that will appeal to a group of users.